Cisne Branco
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Uma volta de pedalinho no oceano pode parecer besteira, mas pode decidir sua companhia pro resto da vida...
1. Sem saída

Cisne Branco.

Era uma manhã ensolarada em Hogwarts, e nós, os alunos do quinto ano, aguardávamos em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Eu passava os olhos por todos, enquanto a Professora Minerva falava sobre alguma coisa á respeito do jeito que deveríamos agir em Hogsmeade. Eu nem prestava atenção, pois eu não faria nada inadequado, mas eu não culpava a professora por fazer aquele discurso, afinal, _Tiago Potter_ estava ali. Ele e seus amigos, chamados em todo como "Os Marotos" iriam para Hogsmeade também, e com certeza, independente do discurso de Minerva, eles _fariam_ algo inadequado. Principalmente o Potter, ah, como eu o _odeio_.

Finalmente, os portões se abriram e todos saímos em direção á Hogsmeade. Alice e eu fomos andando juntas, conversando descontraidamente.

Enquanto conversávamos, senti um braço passar por trás de mim, me abraçando por trás. Minhas narinas farejaram um cheiro de um perfume extremamente enjoativo, que me dava repulsas. Imediatamente, em um movimento involuntário de defesa, dou uma cotovelada no ser que estava atrás de mim, acertando a boca de seu estômago. Ouvi um urro de dor, sim, eu havia acertado Tiago Potter em cheio.

Virei-me sorrindo, enquanto o via jogado no chão, abraçando a própria barriga. Sua expressão dizia que ele poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. Então me garanti, permanecendo afastada dele.

- Lily – disse ele tossindo – É assim que você diz oi?

- Quando é necessário... Sim!

Ele me olhava com cara de quem não esperava minha resposta, então sorri orgulhosa e vitoriosa. Eu o media de cima a baixo, parando vez ou outra em sua face de dor.

- Lírio – ele disse, começando a se levantar. A respeito do "Lírio", eu apenas revirei os olhos – Já que estamos aqui, o que acha de ir comigo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Só por cima dos meus ossos – exclamei.

- Isto é um sim? Afinal, o estômago...

- Potter! Isto é um _não_! – interrompi.

- Ah Lily, não precisa ter medo. Eu não mordo! – disse ele com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Todos em volta de nós começaram a dar risadinhas, olhando em nossa direção.

Saí marchando, sem direção e sozinha. Porque ele não podia me deixar em paz? Apenas um único dia, olhar para mim e ser gentil? Ah Mérlin, se Tiago Potter fosse assim...

As lágrimas de raiva transbordavam de meus olhos e eu continuava a andar sem direção. Eu tentava me distrair, esfriar a cabeça, mas era difícil de fazê-lo após uma cena desta ocorrer com você. Quando desisti de lutar contra meus pensamentos, resolvi pensar em Tiago, e em falar mal ele mentalmente, quanto mais eu pudesse, melhor. Minha avó havia me dito uma vez para nunca falar mal dos outros, mas o Potter era alguém que _merecia_ ser chamado de todas as ofensas existentes.

Eu ouvi Alice chamar-me, mas eu não queria conversar. Eu não queria companhia. Eu apenas desejava ficar sozinha e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem por minha bochecha. Olhei para trás e vi que ela não demoraria muito para me achar se eu continuasse parada. Eu necessitava de um pouco de solidão, de um momento comigo mesma. Alice era insistente, ela não iria me deixar sozinha, não importa o quanto eu implorasse. Então eu me escondi atrás de uma velha casa em que eu ouvira falar que morava o dono do "Cabeça de Javali".

Eu havia conseguido despistar Alice, mas eu não despistara a minha raiva, o meu ódio de Potter. Porque ele tinha de ser tão... Metido?

Ouvi Alice dizer algo como "Ela não está aqui", espiei por cima do ombro e vi que a rua em que entrara estava deserta. Saí sorrateiramente de meu esconderijo, mantendo a guarda. Quando eu já estava em uma rua movimentada novamente, encontrei lá alguns alunos de Hogwarts, mas eu não conhecia nenhum, então saí.

Continuei andando pela rua sorrateiramente e então, quando me dei conta já estava prestes a esbarrar nos Marotos. Não havia para onde correr, eles me achariam. Eu estava frita. A não ser que...

Então entrei correndo na Casa dos Gritos.


	2. Explorando

2 – Explorando

Eu estava bufando e eu olhava vez ou outra para trás, me certificando de que ninguém vinha. Então, eu percebi o quanto estava sendo idiota. Por duas razões: 1 – Ninguém entraria na Casa dos Gritos, todos diziam ser um lugar assombrado e quando olhavam a casa de longe, tinham arrepios. 2 – Porque eu fugira de Tiago Potter? Eu não tenho nada a temer dele. Sim, eu não queria encontrá-lo, mas eu não deveria ter fugido dele, isto faz de mim uma covarde, não?

Eu estava na porta da grande casa. Sua fachada era velha e uma grande porta de madeira se centralizava. O telhado da casa era preto e suas paredes eram de um cinza muito escuro, que não dava para diferenciar do preto vendo de longe. Muitas teias de aranha estavam penduradas em cantos da casa, deixando-a com uma impressão ruim. Apenas olhar me deu arrepios. E se aquela casa fosse mesmo mal assombrada? Certifiquei-me de que a varinha estava segura comigo e empurrei a grande porta.

O lugar por dentro era mais sujo do que a fachada, haviam muitos objetos espalhados pelo chão e eu me encontrava em uma grande sala de paredes laranja, que eu deduzi que já foram mais claras um dia, quando todo aquele pó não as revestia.

Uma coisa naquela sala me chamara à atenção. Em uma pequena cômoda no canto da sala, havia porta-retratos. Aproximei-me cautelosa para não tropeçar nos objetos, então cheguei aos porta-retratos. Surpreendi-me em me ver segurando um porta-retrato de Tiago Potter. Fiquei surpresa encarando-o e olhei as outras fotos. Eram todas de Remo, Sirius e Pedro, e de todos os Marotos juntos. Porque havia fotos _deles_ ali?

Uma leve brisa entrava pela janela e me assustei quando meus cabelos ruivos bateram em meu rosto. Imediatamente, coloquei os porta-retratos de volta na cômoda e avancei para o interior da casa.

Todos os cômodos da casa eram sujos como a sala de estar dos porta-retratos. Haviam quatro quartos e em cada um deles haviam fotos de específico Maroto. Parei no quarto de Tiago, não que ele fosse especial para mim (corei apenas em pensar nisto), mas sim porque o dele fora o último quarto que eu vira.

Sentei-me na cama respirando lentamente, espirrando vez ou outra por causa do pó. Então, olhei ao lado da cama, onde havia um criado-mudo. Uma de suas gavetas, a segunda, estava entre aberta. Dei uma leve espiada dentro e reconheci cabelos ruivos que me pertenciam. Com a testa franzida, abri a gaveta e encontrei muitas fotos minhas mais fotos do que eu devo ter na minha casa!

Havia fotos minhas na aula, na arquibancada de quadribol, na sala comunal da Grifinória e muitas outras. O Potter ficava andando por aí tirando fotos minhas? Peguei uma foto em que eu estudava em baixo de uma árvore, meus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e caiam delicadamente sobre meu ombro. Eu lia um livro da História da Magia e eu parecia concentrada, pois meus olhos verdes penetravam nas páginas sem se distrair. Eu olhava para a foto, quando ela escorrega de minhas mãos, caindo no chão de madeira de cabeça para baixo.

Abaixei-me para pegar a foto quando vejo que há algo escrito na traseira da foto. Em uma caligrafia que eu reconheci ser do Potter, eu li as palavras, que eram poucas:

_Ah Lily, um dia você vai me amar como eu te amo, anjo ruivo?_

Meus olhos ficaram marejados em ler as palavras dele. Então ele realmente me amava como dizia? _Não, Lily, ele é apenas um galinha, você não fará parte da listinha dele._ Coloquei a foto de volta na gaveta, tentando esquecer o que eu vira.

No quarto de Potter, havia um grande espelho com uma bela moldura de mármore, com um bilhete branco colado. Aproximei-me e vi que estava escrito na mesma caligrafia da foto _"Pense em um lugar que você se sente bem". _Imaginei que fosse algo de desejo ou parecido. Eu não acreditava nestas coisas, mas me concentrei de olhos fechados em um lugar que eu gostava. Mas aonde? Que lugar eu me sentia bem? Hogwarts? Não, não com o Potter lá.

Então me lembrei de uma praia que eu sempre gostara muito de ir com meus pais. E no oceano, sim, lá eu me sentia mais do que bem, eu me sentia leve e como se nada pudesse me ferir.

Concentrei-me no oceano, na praia. Eu pensava com muita intensidade que cheguei até a sentir o cheiro de uma brisa marítima, uma leve brisa que parecia bater em meu rosto. A sensação era muito boa, mas lembrei-me de que eu ainda estava na temida Casa dos Gritos, que era nada mais que uma casa velha cheia de fotos dos Marotos. E eu logo teria que voltar, deveria haver pessoas preocupadas comigo.

Abri meus olhos e levei um susto, um susto _muito_ grande. Eu estava em um cais. Mas o que eu fazia ali? Eu não sabia aparatar, então... Espera. O espelho. Devia ser mágico. Ele lhe transportaria para onde você pensasse. Sim, era óbvio. Mas como voltar de onde você estava?

Não reconheci de que lugar era o cais até ver uma grande placa dizendo "Bem vindo ao Cais de Ryde". O nome me lembrava meu pai, que já havia dito que visitara este lugar. Cais de Ryde... Era na Inglaterra, então eu não havia saído do país, isto é bom.

Fui andando em direção á ponta e me sentei, deixando meus pés balançarem livremente sem apoio, mais ou menos 5 metros acima da água. Eu ainda tinha a minha varinha, mas o que eu poderia fazer com ela? Conjurar algo que me levasse de volta á Hogwarts? Isso não funcionaria, eu não sei que direção é Hogwarts e eu não poderia entrar lá deste jeito, não com todas aquelas fronteiras mágicas que eu teria de passar.

Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. O que eu faria agora? Ah se pelo menos eu soubesse aparatar, eu poderia aparatar em Hogsmeade. Mas eu não sabia, e se tentasse poderia deixar alguma parte de meu corpo aqui, como a orelha.

Eu estava suando com todas as vestes bruxas. Elas eram pesadas pois não fazia calor em Hogsmeade. Mas ali, ali estava calor, e muito. O sol estava alto, devia ser mais ou menos meio dia. As pessoas circulavam pelo cais com vestes curtas, como shorts, blusas de manga curta e regatas.

Eu observava o oceano, quando sou surpreendida por alguém cutucando meu ombro. Era uma mulher alta de cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, ela era alta e seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Suas vestes eram calças jeans e uma regata laranja com letras vermelhas dizendo: Cais de Ryde: Lembranças.

Olhei na direção que uma pequena loja com os mesmo dizeres de sua blusa, então ela trabalhava lá.

- Olá garota – cumprimentou ela.

- Oi – disse meio envergonhada.

- Eu estava passando e te vi com estas roupas quentes, e você está bem vermelha. Está com bastante calor, não está?

- Sim – admiti, corada.

A moça exibiu um grande sorriso, fazendo-me perceber que ela era muito bonita. Ela esticou sua mão em minha direção e disse:

- Venha. Na minha loja há algumas roupas que eu posso lhe dar. Meu nome é Michelle. E o seu?

- Sou Lílian. Er... Muito obrigada, mas não sei se posso aceitar...

- Deixe de bobagem – interrompeu-me ela. – Não há problemas, vamos.

E juntas andamos até sua loja, onde ela me deu uma blusa dizendo "Cais de Ryde" e um shorts jeans. Ela me dera também chinelos de dedo azuis, que ficavam bonitos com a camiseta verde. Michelle colocara minhas vestes de Hogwarts dentro de uma sacola e me dera. Fiquei muito agradecida e me fui, pois eu ainda tinha de pensar em um jeito de como sair deste lugar.

_N/A:Oiii gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando da minha fic, este é apenas o segundo capítulo. Hehe. Dar review não custa nada, então, por favor? Daqui a pouco vocês vão entender o sentido do nome da fic ser "Cisne Branco". Beijinhos, Sunny._


	3. Fuga de cisne?

**3 – Fuga de... Cisne?**

Eu ainda não tinha um plano para sair dali. Estava começando a me desesperar, já havia pelo menos duas horas que eu estava lá! Alguém ali deveria saber a direção de Londres. Eu poderia conjurar algo e ir para a estação pegar o expresso de Hogwarts, o trem poderia estar lá... Não, melhor não. Isto seria loucura. Eu poderia acabar em situação pior. Será que havia uma coruja ali para que eu pudesse mandar uma carta a professora Minerva?

Queria que eu pelo menos não estivesse sozinha aqui. Queria estar com alguém como Alice ou Remo, meus melhores amigos. Mas você não está Lily. Bufei a passei a mão pelos cabelos em um jeito parecido com o jeito que Tiago faz, surpreendendo a mim mesma.

- Copiando meu movimento involuntário, Lily? – ouvi uma voz atrás de mim falar. Uma voz conhecida, que era de... Não, não poderia ser. _Não aqui_. Não tinha jeito, ele não tinha _como_ vir até aqui, não no mesmo cais!

Virei-me e olhei para cabelos bagunçados e escuros, um menino de óculos que eu conhecia muito bem. Sim, então havia algum jeito. Ele estava aqui. A não ser que eu estive tendo uma alucinação com este sol... Mas não era eu tinha certeza. Ele era tão real aos meus olhos e eu podia senti-lo aqui. Não sabia como agir a respeito dele. Deveria ser rude por causa do que aconteceu pela manhã? Ou deveria ser gentil porque eu sabia que ele realmente me amava? Decidi ser rude, pois não queria que ele soubesse que eu mexera em suas fotos, o que ele pensaria?

- Potter – comecei – Como chegou aqui?

- Eu podia te ver dentro do espelho. Então eu decidi entrar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo minuto e ele se sentou ao meu lado na beira do cais. Ficamos observando o oceano, nenhum de nós falava alguma coisa. O único barulho que ouvíamos eram das pessoas atrás de nós e de gaivotas que davam magníficas piruetas no ar, me chamando a atenção vez ou outra.

- Fiquei preocupado sobre onde você estava – finalmente, disse ele.

- Sei – disse ironicamente.

- É verdade, Lily! Você sabe que sim. Preocupei-me com você mais do que qualquer um lá. Pergunte para quem você quiser. Culpei-me também porque você sumiu.

- Tiago, a culpa foi de fato sua. Eu sumi porque eu queria ficar sozinha, estava com raiva de você.

- Lily eu sinto muito, mesmo. Eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas àquela hora. Não mesmo. Eu sei que você não tem motivos para acreditar em mim. Eu não a culpo por isso. E não lhe culpo se você não quiser mais falar comigo. Mas quero que saiba que eu sinto muito, e eu espero que nisto você acredite.

O silêncio pairou sobre nós novamente. Eu deveria acreditar em suas palavras? Havia uma parte de mim que dizia _"Sim Lily! Você não se lembra do que ele escreveu na foto? Ele te ama!" _e outra parte que dizia _"Claro que não, ele é o Potter! O irritante e arrogante Potter!". _O mais difícil era que eu não conseguia identificar que lado falava mais alto. Eu não podia me render ao Potter, _não podia_.

Ficamos novamente apenas observando tudo. O ar que estava em volta de nós era tenso, e parecia pesado, como se tivéssemos que segurar ele e respirávamos com dificuldade. Porque isso acontecia? Até parecia que... Não, não diga isto Lílian Evans. Não diga que parece que você e Potter estão ligados!

Devia já fazer uns cinco minutos que estávamos quietos. Uma hora, porém, eu dei uma breve olhada para ele, e ele encontrou meu olhar, o sustentando. Ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo. Não usávamos palavras, mas nós comunicávamos de algum jeito. Suas mãos subiram e acariciaram minha face, e ele fez isto sem em nenhum momento tirar seus olhos dos meus. Acho que o surpreendi, deixando-o acariciar meu rosto. Eu me surpreendi também, porque eu o deixara fazer isto? Era bom, eu me sentia bem, me sentia... Amada.

Após certo tempo, voltei a mim e virei o rosto, fazendo com que ele retirasse suas mãos de meu rosto. Suspirei, e ele também.

- Você sabe como sair daqui? – perguntei.

- Não – respondeu ele, sonhador.

- Então, porque você entrou aqui?

- É mesmo! Como eu sou tapado! – disse ele rindo.

- Você _entrou_ aqui sem saber sair? – eu já estava ficando irritada.

- Hum – pensou ele por um momento – É.

- EU TE ODEIO, POTTER! VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS ANTA QUE EU JÁ VI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! – berrei, furiosa. Como ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido de entrar em um espelho sem saber sair? Ah, tinha de ser o Potter.

- Calma Lils, errar é humano! – defendeu-se ele.

- É EVANS, POTTER! EVANS! QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TER QUE DIZER?

- Ta! Desculpa-me! Mas dá pra parar de gritar?

Bufei, mal acreditando na burrice que ele havia feito. Mérlin, na próxima vez que eu precisar de alguém, dá pra ser alguém mais inteligente?

Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa ofensiva á ele, mas fui interrompida por uma capa escura entrando no cais. Eu imediatamente reconheci como um comensal da morte. Ele soltava uma risada fria e eu não podia ver seu rosto, pois ele estava oculto sobre o capuz da capa.

- Então eu te achei, ruiva – dizia ele para meu desespero. – Sempre tive um interesse especial em lhe matar, por mais que me dissessem para lhe esquecer. Será muito prazeroso matar você.

Minha respiração estava acelerada. Eu estava suando, de desespero. Não havia jeito. Eu estava morta. E Potter morreria também. Ah Mérlin, porque? Eu tenho ainda tanta sede de viver! As lágrimas começavam a escorrer de meus olhos e meu coração batia forte.

- Lily, vamos pular na água – sussurrou Tiago em meu ouvido.

- Não dá, e vamos cair na água? – sussurrei em resposta.

- Eu vou... Conjurar alguma coisa.

O que eu poderia fazer? Não havia jeito. Eu teria que acreditar em Potter. Era a única chance de vida que eu tinha. Então, eu o ouvi fazer o feitiço de alguma coisa branca, que eu não identificara o que era. Sabia o momento de pular. E Tiago também sabia.

- VAMOS LILY! – gritou Potter, e nós dois saímos correndo pelo cais, em direção a água. Ele segurou minha mão e ambos pulamos na coisa branca que ele conjugara. Caí em um banco que eu achava ser de uma lancha ou algo do tipo. Abri os olhos, que eu havia fechado na queda. Quando olhei para frente, vi um grande pescoço de cisne. E não só o pescoço, eu via um cisne. Um cisne branco.

- PEDALA, LILY! – gritou Potter, desesperado.

Me dei conta que Potter conjurara um pedalinho. Um pedalinho em forma de cisne branco. Porque ele não conjurou algo mais rápido? Ah como este garoto é idiota.

Começei a pedalar imediatamente, com grande força. Muitos clarões verdes passavam por cima de nós. Potter e eu, em vez de ir para a frente, havíamos ido para trás, se escondendo em baixo do piso de madeira do cais. Quando o comensal se foi, nós fomos pedalando para a frente.

- Ah não! – exclamou Tiago – Minha varinha quebrou! – ele mostrou sua varinha, que estava partida ao meio.

- Ninguém manda ser tão estúpido e conjurar um pedalinho em forma de cisne. Porque raios você conjurou isto?

- _Isto _salvou sua vida, mal agradecida.

- Obrigada – disse de mau humor.

- Disponha.

E assim fomos eu e o Potter, pedalando um pedalinho em forma de cisne branco pelo oceano, sem ter a menos idéia de onde estávamos e para onde estávamos indo.

_N/A: Oiiie. Hehe, agora o nome da fic faz mais sentido, não é?Por favor, review *-*. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, sei lá, tive a idéia de escrever porque eu andei de pedalinho em forma de cisne branco ontem. Tsk tsk, eu sou estúpida mesmo. Epa, brincadeira. Sahuhuashuas, beijinhos, Sunny. _


	4. Sentimentos

4 – Sentimentos

Caro Mérlin, quando eu desejo uma pessoa comigo, você manda o Potter, e eu ainda tenho de andar de pedalinho com ele? Por quê? O que foi que eu lhe fiz? Diga-me!

Minhas pernas ardiam, implorando a mim para parar com o movimento de pedalar, mas o que eu podia fazer? Tínhamos de ir a alguma direção, mas se voltássemos ao cais, poderíamos encontrar outro comensal e morrer. E eu não queria morrer, com toda a certeza. Pedalar começava lentamente a ficar mais difícil, minhas pernas pareciam fogo, eu estava suada com o sol alto, e minha cabeça tombava para trás, encostando-se nas penas de plástico traseiras do pedalinho.

- Lily, eu não agüento mais. – disse enfim Tiago, que parecia cansado, e estava suado e corado. Eu assenti, concordando em parar, eu sabia que, se minhas pernas falassem, elas me agradeceriam, e muito.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntei desesperada, eu estava perguntando ao _Potter_ o que fazer? Aquele sol em minha cabeça não deveria estar me fazendo bem.

- Aparatar? – sugeriu ele.

- Não _sabemos_ aparatar, topeira. – respondi rispidamente.

- Ah é. O que acha de... Temos como fazer algum contato com alguém daqui?

Pensei por um momento, sim, nós poderíamos recorrer à ajuda de alguém, mas quem e como faríamos isto? Mas eu ainda teria a minha varinha! Eu poderia fazer um feitiço, deixando o pedalinho com um motor e nós poderíamos diminuir o tempo de volta.

Peguei minha varinha e quando eu estava prestes a fazer o feitiço, Tiago segurou o meu pulso. Ele me olhava com uma cara meio desesperada, que expressava medo. Acredito que minha face não estivesse muito diferente daquela, mas o que se pode fazer quando se está em um pedalinho no meio do oceano?

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou-me ele, ainda segurando meu pulso.

- Vou colocar um motor nesta coisa, para agilizar um pouco as coisas. – respondi rispidamente de novo, eu não queria ser educada com ele, não havia _por que_ ser.

Ele me contemplou por um minuto, fazendo-me corar. Por fim, soltou meu pulso, olhando para os pedais, e então pensou um momento.

- Deixe-me fazer isto, Lily – pediu-me ele - Eu nos coloquei nesta coisa, agora eu tenho de tentar consertar as coisas.

- Não! Você pode só piorar tudo! Eu sei os feitiços melhores que _você_, eu faço.

- Não Lily, por favor. – pediu-me novamente ele. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, ele suspirou e tentou arrancar a varinha de minha mão, porém, com uma irmã como Petúnia, que sempre tentara tirar o controle da TV de minha mão, eu já tinha certa agilidade em escapar de situações como estas.

Tiago sorriu, sabendo que eu lhe propus um desafio. Ele me encarou por mais ou menos 30 segundos, quando ele agiu. Tiago se jogou para frente, agarrando a varinha. Ele havia a pegado, mas eu ainda não a soltara. Nós dois segurávamos a varinha, e então ele agiu antes de mim. Potter puxou a varinha para si, porém eu não a soltara, e ele acabou me puxando junto com a varinha.

Assim que ele puxou, nossos rostos ficaram próximos, e com isto eu quero dizer, a menos de 20 centímetros. Eu sabia que ficar tão perto assim dele seria ruim, ele tentaria me beijar. Eu sabia disto. Mas eu não sei porque, não me movi. Ele não perderia esta oportunidade, e parece que ele parou de lutar pela varinha, pois Tiago a soltou, e eu a deixei na parte traseira do pedalinho, ainda a segurando.

Potter foi se aproximando lentamente, a distância entre nossos lábios foi diminuindo. Uma voz me dizia: _se mexa, Lílian Evans, você vai deixá-lo a beijar assim. _Mas naquele momento aquela voz não me fez mover. O que há de errado comigo? Quer dizer, era o Potter!

A distância entre nós agora era de uns cinco centímetros, a respiração dele refletia em meu rosto, e eu sabia que a minha também no dele. Ambos fomos inclinando a cabeça levemente, e quando nossos lábios começaram a se tocar, uma gaivota, daquelas que estavam dando piruetas no ar lá no cais, passa por nós, arrancando-me a varinha.

Eu me assustara, da onde ela tinha vindo? Parecia que só existia eu e Tiago neste mundo, naquele momento. Olhei para trás, e a gaivota voava há apenas alguns metros de nós, minha varinha estava em suas patas, eu tinha de pegá-la.

- Potter – sussurrei – Vamos pedalar lentamente até ela.

Eu não sabia por que eu havia sussurrado, afinal, a gaivota poderia até nos escutar, mas ela não entenderia o que dizíamos. Assim fomos nos aproximando lentamente, a gaivota nem se movera, apenas se mantia no ar. Quando finalmente chegamos em baixo dela, eu fui levantando-me lentamente, preparando-me para dar o bote. Então, quando eu já estava em pé por completo, me lancei contra a gaivota, agarrando a varinha.

Tudo certo, eu pegara a varinha. Mas acontece que eu me lancei muito para frente, e então eu caíra na água. Senti minha blusa ser levemente puxada, era Potter tentando segurar-me. Pena que não deu certo. A água do oceano era fria, causando-me arrepios por todo o corpo. Eu avistei a varinha, e fui a sua direção desajeitada, pois eu nunca soube nadar.

Consegui agarrar a varinha, mas não consegui subir para a superfície. Ao contrário, eu apenas fui afundando mais ainda, entrando no oceano. E se tivesse algum animal perigoso ali? Desesperei-me e comecei a balançar os braços freneticamente, em busca de sucesso, e de ar. Meus movimentos não adiantaram, e de repente, alguma coisa me agarra por trás. No primeiro momento paralisei de medo, achando que era algum animal. Mas depois, vi que eram braços, então aquele era... Potter?

Fui levada em direção ao pedalinho, meus pulmões imploravam por ar. Então eu finalmente cheguei à superfície, nos braços de Tiago. Estávamos molhados, e eu tossia muita água. Depois de certo tempo, a tosse cedeu. Eu o olhei, cautelosa.

- Obrigada, você salvou minha vida – disse.

- Eu não iria deixar você morrer – respondeu ele cabisbaixo.

- Eu sei – então eu decidi que deveria contar uma coisa ele, eu... Tinha de saber pela boca dele, ao vivo – Tiago, eu... Quando eu entrei na Casa dos Gritos, eu não entendi porque tinha tantas fotos dos Marotos, mas não é esta a questão. Havia em uma gaveta, em um quarto que eu deduzi ser seu, fotos minhas.

Tiago assentiu, corado.

- Dizia em uma letra sua "Ah, Lily, um dia você vai me amar como eu te amo, anjo ruivo?". Tiago, seja sincero, isto é verdade? Você me ama?

Tiago levantou seus olhos, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos verdes, fazendo-me corar.

- Lílian Evans, eu te amo como eu nunca amei alguém. E posso jurar que estou sendo sincero. Sei que sou bobo e idiota, mas eu não sei conquistar-te, sinto muito se lhe magoei, mas é que eu não sei lidar com amor.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram, ele estava sendo sincero. Eu podia _sentir_ isto. Então eu não pensei duas vezes, joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o forte, e ele retribuiu meu abraço, carinhosamente.

Afastei-me lentamente de você, mantendo meus braços em seu pescoço, exerci pressão em sua nuca, puxando-o para perto, então o beijei. Seus lábios, sempre tão cobiçados pelas meninas de Hogwarts, agora beijavam os meus, em um beijo apaixonado, em um beijo que queria matar todo o tempo perdido, todo o tempo que poderíamos ter tido momentos como aquele.

- Eu te amo, Tiago – sussurrei em seus ouvidos, quando o abraçava novamente.

- Eu te amo, anjo ruivo – sussurrou ele em resposta.

Permanecemos abraçados, por bastante tempo. Não sabíamos como sair dali, mas pelo menos tínhamos um ao outro.

- Pontas? Lily? – falou uma voz conhecida, a voz de Remo, vindo do nada.

Afastei-me de Tiago rapidamente, assustada.

- Mérlin tem a voz do Remo? – perguntei, olhando para o céu.

- Lily, aqui _é_ o Remo! Estou do lado de fora do espelho, vou tirá-los daí.

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Feliz porque finalmente eu iria sair daquele lugar, ou triste porque perderia meu momento sozinha com Tiago.

Então, alguma coisa nos puxou para a frente, com força. O oceano em volta de nós e o cais lá longe ficaram embaçados. Fechei os olhos, pois comecei a ficar tonta. E quando os abri novamente, estava no quarto. Praticamente o mesmo que acontecera quando eu entrei no espelho. No quarto estava eu, Tiago e Remo.

- Se escondeu aqui, Lily? – perguntou Remo. Assenti, corada.

- Mas não me arrependo de nada do que passei – disse, lançando um olhar significativo para Tiago, que sorriu.

- É, eu também não me arrependo – concordou ele.

- Estão todos preocupados com vocês, vamos – chamou-nos Remo.

- Porque este lugar esta cheio de fotos de vocês? – perguntei, antes que eu me esquecesse de perguntar.

- Depois lhe explico Lils – disse-me Tiago.

Remo se retirou na frente. Tiago abraçou minha cintura e saímos do quarto.

- Eu te amo, Lily – sussurrou ele em meus ouvidos, acelerando meu coração.

- Eu te amo, Ti – respondi, apaixonada.

_N/A: Oiiiie, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Este foi o último capítulo. Review? Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
